Just Hermione
by Laura224
Summary: Hermione isn't a model, she isn't up to date with fashion, she always gets into trouble with the things she says. She is her own person....so who is slowly falling for her? Please read and Review


Justaman Says:

I know what you mean bookworm some days I totally agree with Socrates and others he just doesn't seem to make sense……Do you maybe think we could meet up and discuss Philosophers over a drink or something? I would really like to meet you in person. But if you are not comfortable with that I understand. I promise im not an axe murderer……….if you exclude my ex wife that is chopped up and buried under my house.  Only joking sometimes I wish that was the truth with everything she put me through. But no im not a psycho at least my imaginary friend says im not.

Bookworm Says:

Wow im not sure Justaman you seem really nice to talk to but I don't know if im ready to actually meet you in person. Maybe if we keep talking online for a little bit longer and then I can tell you when im ready to meet you. I hope that is ok? Im really sorry! Ha ha my imaginary friend also tells me that you are not a psycho. He is usually right about those sorts of things.

"Granger, what the heck are you doing you wrench?"

She jumped about two feet into the air and quickly snapped her laptop shut. She turned and faced her arch nemesis Draco Malfoy or whom she liked to call Draco Malformed. He had a cocky smirk on his face and she nearly puked.

"You didn't answer my question lazy Granger, why are you always on that stupid laptop anyway? Don't you have a life? Oh wait." He chuckled and shook head to himself. "I can't answer that one myself and that would be a big fat NO."

"Oh for goodness sakes Malfoy just shove off would you, why did you feel the need to bother me in my own office?" She scowled wishing she could go back to having a civilized conversation with her beloved Justaman. Hermione subconsciously eyed her back laptop and before she knew it Malfoy had swiped it up into his arms.

"Lets have a looky looky here shall we." He flumped down into her small lounge chair opposite her desk and put his feet up on her table. He rested the laptop on his thighs and put the palm of his had on the top of it and put on a deep eerie voice (or so he thought.)

"Open, keeper of dark secrets show us what terrible mysteries the one they call Granger has kept from us. Show me what powers you posses to have her looking so intently at you for 23 hours a day." He pulled a face at her.

"Just give it back Malfoy, its private property. You know for my eyes only." She made a reach for her laptop but he was too quick for her. He moved a little away from her and opened it up.

"Oooooooh what is this?" He was laughing now "Granger actually talking to a man other than Potter and Weasley, what a miracle!" He raised his hands in the air.

"Malfoy, im warning you give it back now and just piss off." She made another attempt to retrieve her stolen laptop. He was enjoying this way too much and at her expense. It just wasn't fair; all throughout Hogwarts he made fun of her and made her feel low. Now that the war was over and Hermione was working as a 'research into magical mysteries engineer' she finally thought she was away from the git the stupid stupid git. But no! Lady Luck hated her with a passion and really wanted to make her suffer. Well as it turns out after Malfoy went into hiding after the whole incident with Professor Dumbledore, which she was still very tender about. Snape approached the Order and claimed that Draco had been used as a puppet manipulated into doing his fathers bidding. And that Draco wished to join the Order to help win the war against the Dark Lord, that he would do anything to get away from that life.

The Order discussed it for days, debating whether to give Draco a second chance or to hunt him down and kill him. Much to Hermione's dismay they decided on the latter. He was interrogated and interrogated they used every type of truth potion known to wizards and some that were not. They sucked every bit of information they could about the Dark Lord and Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy proved to be quite useful. After everything had died down and Draco had given all he had, Harry and Ron decided it was there turn to question the ferret. Hermione had tried to stop them but they just dragged her along with them. He was sitting at the desk, with a quill in his hand.

That was the first time she had saw Draco Malfoy since 6th year at Hogwarts and she was quiet shocked to see he hadn't changed much at all. He was slightly taller and had filled out a little, he was no longer gaunt. He still had that air of superiority in the way he held himself and she felt hesitant to even look at him, she had no idea why. Harry's voice cut the silence

"Malfoy, the Order has basically told us everything you told them, but me and Ron need to know that you have changed for ourselves." Harry paused "We need to know if you attitude has changed, you need to prove it to us. Its easy for you Malfoy to talk the talk, tell us everything we want to hear. The thing is we really don't know that much about you, we don't know how powerful or not powerful you are." Harry's voice was rising "We don't know if you can with stand truth potions, for all we know you could be a spy sent here to gain our TRUST." He slammed his hand down on the desk that Draco was sitting near. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife and Hermione had to look away.

"Potter, why do you always turn things around to yourself? YOU are not the only one fighting this war; YOU are not the only one who has gone though fucked up shit" He was standing now face to face with Harry "YOU are not the only one who has felt the wrath of Voldemort. But yet you act as if you are. Wake up to yourself Potter and see the situation for what it is." He was poking his finger into his own chest "IM- Just- trying- to- stay- alive"

"So what do have to prove to you? Hmmm tell me coz im dying to know." He moved away slightly

Harry stared at him for what felt like hours. Hermione kept nervously flicking her eyes back and forth from the three boys, wondering who was going to explode first. She decided to speak up. But instead her voice came out as a whisper.

"Harry no body can act that good, maybe we should just go and leave him alone for a while" Her eyes met Draco's and she immediately looked away.

"Yeah come on mate lets go, we have to follow that lead on the H's remember we really don't have that much time for this." Ron headed towards the door. Harry looked away from Draco to meet Hermione and Ron. He turned back

"If you put one toe out of line just one." Harry held up his index finger "I swear to Merlin your mother won't even be able to identify your body." He added with a growl.

Draco looked up "My mother is dead Potter."

"Do you think maybe we could meet up" Draco put on a deep voice and winked at her getting fully into character. "And discuss Philosophers……..what. Oh- that-is-pathetic" He roared with laughter. It gave Hermione time to snatch her laptop back and turn it off.

"Oh yes ha ha ha Malfoy, it must amuse you that some of us decide to have adult conversations once in a while. We actually like to talk about interesting things in the world." She paused in mock thinking "Not like your conversations with girls that consist of" She put on a deep voice "Hi im Draco Malfoy wanna have sexual intercourse?" She laughed at her own joke but was surprised to find Draco was smirking aswell.

"Sexual Intercourse, well Granger I never knew you had such a filthy mouth. Just say it for me; just say the F word once. Go on throw that entire moral behind you." He grinned he loved to torture her.

"Just go away Malfoy I don't have time for you stupid games. Why are you here anyway?" She sighed it was 4:30pm already. She just wanted to go home, her back ached and she felt like she was getting her period. Well it was due soon.

He gave her a disgruntled look "We have to go on assignment to Italy."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well what did you think should I continue? Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
